The Ballad
by AlySimmons
Summary: In life, there are times when we are hurt and at pain, much more when we are at war. So, this compilation of poems are dedicated to not only the characters of GS/GSD but also to all soldiers of war, that we may understand them and their feelings.
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny.**

**This follows Lacus' point of view during ep 46 of Gundam Seed while comforting Kira.**

**Waiting**

* * *

As you slept against me, crying,

I suddenly remembered that one night.

When we first met, you also cried,

After a battle you didn't want to fight.

As I gaze at your sleeping form,

I can feel your suffering and pain.

To fight, to protect, to defend,

You try to drive away those nightmares again.

I tell you to cry-

There's no harm; it's okay.

Let it out- all that you hold inside,

So you can wake up to a new day.

I feel it is my responsibility,

To help you stand.

I'll always be there for you, my love,

To be your helping hand.

I know your heart yearns for another,

And I admit it hurts to see.

But nevertheless, I'll wait for you,

No matter how long it takes you to love me

I love you and I'll always be here for you, Kira.

* * *

**I suddenly got the urge to write poems...haha...and it's been a long time too since I've written one**** but I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Betrayal

**This poem is from Cagalli's point of view during ep 14 of GSD when she was sitting in her room, waiting to get married.**

**Betrayal**

* * *

I sat there, lonely,

I wanted to cry, to shed some tears.

It was all coming true-

All of my worst fears.

How ironic was this day,

I wore a wedding dress,

Yet I was nowhere happy,

Instead I was depressed.

I longed for you,

Your touch, your hug, your kiss.

I longed for the ring you put on my finger,

It is something I right now miss.

This is for Orb,

I know you'd understand-

That right now my country needs me,

To be strong and to protect my homeland.

I know that you're hurt,

And that alone pains me.

But sometimes it is better to let go,

Both of us- we cannot be.

Athrun, my love,

I love you, don't you know?

And I regret one thing-

Not telling you this ages ago.

_I'm sorry…I love you_

* * *

**Again, I hope you all liked it.**

**Please review!**


	3. Understanding

**This poem follows Athrun's perspective which goes from the time when Lunamaria told him about Cagalli's wedding until before the Archangel launched into space.**

**Understanding**

* * *

I left you that day with a ring.

And when I heard that you almost wed,

I regretted leaving you immediately.

And I wished that bastard was dead.

I knew why you did it,

The reason to your actions, I know.

But I just can't accept it,

I just can't let go.

I know that I've hurt you,

With those words I said to you at Crete.

I'm sorry, I was angry and hurt,

For you, I won't ever accept defeat.

In that fateful battle,

I never imagined fighting with him again.

His words hit right through me-

"She only wanted to protect her kinsmen."

I finally returned to where you are,

But I couldn't look at you in the eye.

You tears and beautiful face,

All made me want to cry.

When I saw you no longer wearing my ring,

I understood what it meant.

By your side, I'll always stand,

My hand is forever yours to lend.

I left you again,

But this time, it's to protect and fight for you.

But I'll come back no matter what,

That's my promise to you.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked and as always, please review!**


	4. Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**This poem is more or less Athrun and Cagalli's love story in a 'fairytale' style, ergo the title**

**So, anyway...**

**Fairytale**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time

In a land called reality

There lived a girl

Who was born to a noble family

She wasn't a proper lady

Didn't bother to act like one either

She was tomboyish and rebellious

Dresses and heels will be the death of her

That time there was war

And in war there are enemies and allies

She became a soldier

And she knew not of political lies

Then one day she met a man

A man who was from the enemy

But something didn't let her kill him

And that something was called destiny

They were enemies

But ended up as friends

They met once more after a battle

And destiny strikes again

And then came the question

Of what were they supposed to be fighting for

If it's not peace, then what?

What's behind the façade they wore?

With their friends, they set out

With only one goal in mind

To end the fighting, to stop this war

And to save all humankind

They've gone through many obstacles

And they've discovered many things

One example is towards each other

Their sweet growing feelings

It was a rocky path

And sometimes they lost their way

But together they're strong

They always stood united, come what may

They were brave, they were noble

Then came a battle so glorious

They fought hard to protect

And soon they emerged victorious

At the end there was peace

And they hoped it will last forever

What happened next is another story for another time

Because right now our tale ends with a 'happily ever after'

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**


	5. It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

* * *

**

I looked into your eyes

I could see what you've gone through

The pain, hurt and suffering

I could see it all in you

You were supposed to be young

A small, naïve child

But destiny had other plans for you

Plans so bold and wild

You've experienced so much

More than what your small body can hold

I pity you, you didn't deserve such fate

Yet you stand there- your eyes already stiff and cold

I can only sympathize for I do not know

The large weight you shoulders carry

You were only a child- you were supposed to be one

But all those years made you weary

How did it come to this?

I asked you how and why

But you stood there like a statue

You gave me no answer- no truth, no lie

I reached out for you

I tried to take your hand

But you were always so far away

To me you're always slipping like sand

I beg of you, let me help

No matter how small it is

Open your eyes and look around

It wasn't supposed to be like this

* * *

**This poem is about a young soldier who fought in a war. The narrator is probably a loved one and he/she tells the readers what effect war has on people and that this world was never made for war.**

**It's a bit angsty, I admit but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Living The Greatest Battle

**Living- The Greatest Battle**

* * *

I was a soldier

A war veteran many years ago

Yet I couldn't understand how

Killing millions will make you a hero

I wrapped myself in my arms

Afraid to let go and be set free

Cause I know what will happen-

I'll only go on a killing spree

I felt so lonely and alone

In this world that is so dark

The walls were closing in- I'm trapped

Forever that tragedy will leave a mark

Everyday I lived through

I always thought that hope was no more

It's true; I can't see the light

I can only hear the screams of war

Every night I wake up

From the awful dreams of my past

Often, I'd sit there crying

Not knowing how long the pain will last

The memories haunt me

Wherever I go, it's there

The cries of anger and resentment

Painful hallucinations I cannot compare

I can no longer see my hands

For they are all soaked in red

From the thousands of people I killed

And the millions of whose blood I shed

I regret my actions

But the past is something one can't change

It will follow me always, I'm sure

The dead will want their revenge

The cold closes in on me

On those dark, warm nights

I'll look up and smile a little

There it is- the light

Is that what we've been looking for?

All this time? All these years?

I can't believe it, has it always been there?

In the darkness where it appears?

I stood there silently

Watching, always watching

I didn't move, I didn't take a step

And there I saw it shining

So maybe, it's still there

The hope was there, after all

Then the realization hit me

Of course, it had been there all along

This world has a future-

One the new generation could look forward to

The happiness was overwhelming

It was all too good to be true

I may have killed

I may have slain

But to protect was my sole reason

To protect the future our sons will gain

This world once plunged into chaos

And I wish it not to do so again

I can rest now, I'm so tired

My body's slipping out of the world of men

I could see it clearly

I could finally see the light

I reached out, I can feel it

The victory of my last yet glorious fight

* * *

**This poem tells of a war veteran and how he feels after a war. This point of view may apply to all soldiers, named and unnamed in the Gundam Seed series as it portrays a man/woman experiencing guilt and regret.**

**The last line is for you guys to interpret. I could give you two ideas: The narrator died happily or the narrator could see a bright future wherein there's no war and he'll be able to live a long happy life with no regrets. **

**But, then again, you can see this poem any way you like.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. What Love Really Is

**What Love Really Is**

**(Meyrin POV)**

* * *

Some say love lasts forever

Some say it's over with a snap of a finger

I never thought there'd ever be a day

That I'd realize saying it is a lot easier than doing it

It started with just a crush

An admiration in my heart so deep

It slowly built up into something more

If it was love, I don't know if he was mine to keep

I already knew he was taken

By somebody so much better than me

How he noticed me, I don't even know

But I knew we were never meant to be

Maybe his feelings for me didn't really matter

Just to be with him, just to help him stand

All I know was that I needed to be by his side

I will always be his helping hand

When I saw the woman with him

My heart was shattered to bits

I knew he loves her and she loves him

But I can't help but feel I'm in the pits

Though their relationship was rocky

Their love for each other remained strong

With so many complications, who'd wonder

But I'm still surprised they lasted this long

Maybe I've underestimated them

Maybe I thought they'd never last

Maybe I thought I had a chance

Maybe I thought they were in the past

I might have been too hopeful

I know it was selfish of me

He loved her, still does and always will

It was so obvious, everyone could see

When she asked me to look after him

Because she couldn't go with us to fight

Was she giving him to me despite her feelings?

Was she doing what's right?

Then I noticed her expression

Her moving eyes, her sad smile

Then it hit me, I finally realized

What love really was all the while

It's something more than a crush

More than that tingling feeling you feel

It's higher than the mountains, wider than the oceans

It's beautiful yet painful, it was real

There's something more important though

It's a hard thing to do, I know

As I stood there frozen in my spot

I knew I had to let him go

She still loves him

I could see it in her eyes, her face

Nothing could stop her from loving him

That will be true always

If she really was letting go

I don't think she'd succeed

They love one another too much

Each other is all they'll ever need

I now understand

That it is I who should let go

I won't be someone who'd stand between two people's happiness

That much, I know

I'd still be his friend

And I'll keep my silent promise to her

I'll stand by him till they're ready

To rebuild the relationship all thought was over

If it was love I felt

Then I'm happy to have experienced it

Yes, it may be painful

But I don't regret it one bit

Some say love lasts forever

Some say it's over with a snap of a finger

But love has always been so much more than just words

I know now it's something bigger, something better, something that will always be worth it and something that might be even greater than life itself

* * *

**This is taken from Meyrin's point of view about love and of her feelings for Athrun.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did while writing this piece and I hope you'll feel the same way as I did.**

**Please review!**


End file.
